Stars and Stripes
by JossyRose
Summary: Basically a follow-up series to "American Child", taking place during and after the Revolution. Mild swearing.
1. Don't Tred on me, Bro

**A/N Once again, about three weeks ago was when this was created. I actually got the idea in AP American History.**

It was hot. Of course it was hot, he was in Arizona. Well, it wasn't called Arizona at the time, but America was wandering into what would lately be called that. He was a teenager, breaking away from his older brother in the form of a Revolution. The young nation needed a break, and so he walked, and continued to walk until he ended up here. A hissing noise caused the boy to jump back on reflex, narrowly missing the bite of a pissed off rattlesnake.

"Whoa, there," America grinned, "Sorry, dude, didn't see ya there."

He wiped the sweat off of his brow and squatted sown next to the reptile.

"Hey there. You're small and seem pretty harmless, but you don't let people step on you. When they do, you bite. You're all like, 'don't tread on me'. Just like me, or how I want to be, anyway.

The snake hissed in response.

"Thanks bro, you've helped me a ton."

"Hey dudes," he called out to his people when he returned home, "Remember when we were trying to decide on a cool symbol and catchphrase? Well, I think I've got something."

"What the bloody Hell is this?! What does a snake have to do with anything?" Britain cried upon seeing the symbol of his rebellious colony.


	2. He's a Rebel

**A/N You know the drill; I don't own anything and this was written about three weeks ago.**

It happened every year on America's birthday, July 4th. America would come into the world meeting (or if there was no meeting, show up at Britain's house) dressed extravagantly in colors of red, white, and blue, singing some patriotic song for his country (last year it was "American Girl" by Bonnie McKee and the year before, it was "Proud to Be an American"). It irritated England to no end, but the man never (or rarely) said anything about it. After all, the "Free Country" was just a lad, still young and probably trying to test the thick eye-browed nation.

"WOOHOO! Fourth of July!"

Speak of the annoying nation and the annoying nation shall appear. America literally entered the meeting room through means of dance. In his hand was a smart phone, currently blasting American punk music.

'Git stole that from me,' Britain thought as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

The young man was clothed in a pair of blue jeans, ripped at the knees and splashed with red and white paint. The baggy trousers were held up by a black belt with a white, star shaped buckle. His shoes were red converse trainers.

'Sneakers, as he would name them,' Britain reminded himself with mild disgust; the boy didn't even care that he was mangling a language.

His shirt was plain white with a red and blue colored star printed on the chest, and over that, he wore a light blue, unbuttoned collared shirt in place of his usual bomber jacket.

"Come on, dudes!"

England, along with a few other countries who had been ignoring the North American, looked up to see America's dejected face, lips forming a slight pout and hands on his hips.

"It's my birthday, and I haven't heard one 'Happy Birthday' yet."

The room chorused with mutters; some excited enthusiasm (mainly from Italy and Spain), some swear words (in Romano's case) some disgruntled "Happy Birthday"s in various languages and other less appropriate. It was a good thing America didn't know French, Canada decided. To everyone's surprise, America sat down in his chair quietly, without another word…until it was England's turn to speak. He was completely drowned out by the obnoxious, tone deaf voice of his former colony.

"She's a rebel!"

"America," England ground out through grit teeth.

"Vigilante! Missing link on the brink of destruction!"

"America!"

"And she sings the revolution, the dawning of our lives! She brings this liberation, that I just can't-"

"AMERICA!" the Brit roared, causing the American (as well as others in the room) to jump.

"Whoa, dude. Calm down; I'm just being patriotic," America quickly snapped out of his stupor and was grinning like an idiot once more.

"Ah, yes, a song by the band that plays 'American Idiot' (my favorite by them by the way) and ripped off British music. Very patriotic, America," Britain clapped a hand on the young nation's shoulder while France snickered beside him.

**A/N Please tell me I am not the only one who really wants America's "patriotic" outfit besides the belt. The belt can leave. **

**Also, I know there really isn't anything "patriotic" about "She's a Rebel", but I was just thinking because the Revolution was a rebellion and…yeah. Lame, I know. I will for sure write another one of these using "Last of the American Girls" by the same band (Green Day).**


End file.
